supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke
Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke is the second-to-last Celebrity Family Feud ''episode of the 2016 season, the second since the 2015 comeback. It will air on August 28, 2016, the day after the revised 2016 Firestone 600 race. The defending men's singles champion was Hélio Castroneves, who had won his third consecutive title in ''Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose, but he lost the final to Pee Saderd in straight sets, 5-7, 4-6. Saderd won the title, keeping him 2nd on the road to the 2016 BATC Champions League but also rise up to 2nd in the BATC Contestant Rankings. This is the first time a player outside a Team Penske driver won the final since his former countryman Pai Pongsatorn in The Band Perry vs. Giuliana Rancic and Melissa Joan Hart vs. Paul Sorvino. Despite this, Saderd will get the no.1 seeding for Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans. This was the second consecutive Family Feud tournament the final is decided between Hélio Castroneves and Pee Saderd. The first was in Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose. However, a Castroneves vs. Saderd final would not happen again until Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham (July 2), which was Helio's first tournament back. Celebrity players *Gus Kenworthy - skied in the 2014 and 2018 Winter Olympics. Draws Men's singles Seeds The top eight seeds get a bye to the second round. No.2 seed Pee Saderd also set a Luk thung and Khon Kaen record for the highest seeding in Celebrity Family Feud. A BATC record 20 seeds (which is 63% of the seeds and more than half of the draw) weren't able to advance past round 2, a BATC record low, until Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz. Hélio Castroneves (Final) Pee Saderd (Champion) Dragonite (Second round) Salamence (Second round) Volcarona (Semifinals, retired) Apolo Anton Ohno (Second round) Galvantula (Second round) Hydreigon (Second round) Simon Pagenaud (First round) Gilles Marini (Second round) Will Power (Fourth round) Wario (Third round) Josef Newgarden (First round) Hines Ward (Second round) Scott Dixon (Semifinals) Aurorus (Quarterfinals) Tony Kanaan (First round) Edson Bindilatti (First round) Carlos Muñoz (First round) Mario Lopez (First round) James Hinchcliffe (First round) Cameron Mathison (Third round) Graham Rahal (First round) Venusaur (Third round) Charlie Kimball (First round) Ueli Kestenholz (First round) Ryan Hunter-Reay (First round) J. R. Celski (Third round) Alexander Rossi (First round) Metagross (First round) Sébastien Bourdais (First round) Beartic (First round) Finals Hélio Castroneves |RD1-score1-1='6 |RD1-score1-2='6 |RD1-team2= Tyranitar |RD1-score2-1=1 |RD1-score2-2=2 |RD1-team3= Fennekin |RD1-score3-1=4 |RD1-score3-2=4 |RD1-seed4=15 |RD1-team4= 'Scott Dixon |RD1-score4-1='6 |RD1-score4-2='6 |RD1-seed5=5 |RD1-team5= 'Volcarona |RD1-score5-1='6 |RD1-score5-2='7 |RD1-team6= Vaporeon |RD1-score6-1=1 |RD1-score6-2=5 |RD1-seed7=16 |RD1-team7= Aurorus |RD1-score7-1=4 |RD1-score7-2='77 |RD1-score7-3=0 |RD1-seed8=2 |RD1-team8= 'Pee Saderd |RD1-score8-1='6 |RD1-score8-2=64 |RD1-score8-3='6 |RD2-seed1=1 |RD2-team1= 'Hélio Castroneves |RD2-score1-1=4 |RD2-score1-2='6 |RD2-score1-3='6' |RD2-seed2=15 |RD2-team2= Scott Dixon |RD2-score2-1='6 |RD2-score2-2=2 |RD2-score2-3=4 |RD2-seed3=5 |RD2-team3= Volcarona |RD2-score3-1=0 |RD2-score3-2=5r |RD2-seed4=2 |RD2-team4= 'Pee Saderd |RD2-score4-1='6' |RD2-score4-2=6 |RD3-seed1=1 |RD3-team1= Hélio Castroneves |RD3-score1-1=5 |RD3-score1-2=4 |RD3-seed2=2 |RD3-team2= Pee Saderd |RD3-score2-1='7' |RD3-score2-2='6' |}} Section 1 Lunala |RD1-score03-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team04= V Ahn |RD1-score04-1='Underwood |RD1-team05= 'JP Montoya |RD1-score05-1='Underwood |RD1-team06= C Marshall |RD1-score06-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team07= J Fatone |RD1-score07-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed08=24 |RD1-team08= 'Venusaur |RD1-score08-1='Underwood |RD1-seed09=29 |RD1-team09= A Rossi |RD1-score09-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team10= 'Pidgeot |RD1-score10-1='Underwood |RD1-team11= Garchomp |RD1-score11-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team12= 'Palkia |RD1-score12-1='Underwood |RD1-seed13=LL |RD1-team13= 'Parasect |RD1-score13-1='Underwood |RD1-team14= Heracross |RD1-score14-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team15= Suicune |RD1-score15-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed16=11 |RD1-team16= 'W Power |RD1-score16-1='Underwood' |RD2-seed01=1 |RD2-team01= H Castroneves |RD2-score01-1='Thicke |RD2-team02= V Ahn |RD2-score02-1=Chokachi |RD2-team03= JP Montoya |RD2-score03-1=Chokachi |RD2-seed04=24 |RD2-team04= 'Venusaur |RD2-score04-1='Thicke |RD2-team05= Pidgeot |RD2-score05-1=Chokachi |RD2-team06= 'Palkia |RD2-score06-1='Thicke |RD2-seed07=LL |RD2-team07= Parasect |RD2-score07-1=Chokachi |RD2-seed08=11 |RD2-team08= 'W Power |RD2-score08-1='Thicke |RD3-seed01=1 |RD3-team01= 'H Castroneves |RD3-score01-1='6 |RD3-score01-2='7 |RD3-seed02=24 |RD3-team02= Venusaur |RD3-score02-1=3 |RD3-score02-2=5 |RD3-team03= Palkia |RD3-score03-1=3 |RD3-score03-2=3 |RD3-seed04=11 |RD3-team04= 'W Power |RD3-score04-1='6 |RD3-score04-2='6 |RD4-seed01=1 |RD4-team01= 'H Castroneves |RD4-score01-1='7 |RD4-score01-2='7 |RD4-seed02=11 |RD4-team02= W Power |RD4-score02-1=5 |RD4-score02-2=5 |}} Section 2 'H Ward |RD1-score01-1='Underwood |RD1-team02= T Westaway |RD1-score02-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team03= Absol |RD1-score03-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team04= 'Tyranitar |RD1-score04-1='Underwood |RD1-team05= 'RC Enerson |RD1-score05-1='Underwood |RD1-team06= E Smith |RD1-score06-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team07= R Duchak |RD1-score07-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed08=28 |RD1-team08= 'JR Celski |RD1-score08-1='Underwood |RD1-seed09=22 |RD1-team09= 'C Mathison |RD1-score09-1='Underwood |RD1-team10= P Demers |RD1-score10-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team11= 'J Ruiz |RD1-score11-1='Underwood |RD1-team12= S Mohr |RD1-score12-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team13= Garbodor |RD1-score13-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team14= 'W Levy |RD1-score14-1='Underwood |RD2-seed01=14 |RD2-team01= H Ward |RD2-score01-1=Chokachi |RD2-team02= 'Tyranitar |RD2-score02-1='Thicke |RD2-team03= RC Enerson |RD2-score03-1=Chokachi |RD2-seed04=28 |RD2-team04= 'JR Celski |RD2-score04-1='Thicke |RD2-seed05=22 |RD2-team05= 'C Mathison |RD2-score05-1='Thicke |RD2-team06= J Ruiz |RD2-score06-1=Chokachi |RD2-team07= 'W Levy |RD2-score07-1='Thicke |RD2-seed08=6 |RD2-team08= AA Ohno |RD2-score08-1=Chokachi |RD3-team01= 'Tyranitar |RD3-score01-1=4 |RD3-score01-2='6 |RD3-score01-3='6 |RD3-seed02=28 |RD3-team02= JR Celski |RD3-score02-1='6 |RD3-score02-2=0 |RD3-score02-3=2 |RD3-seed03=22 |RD3-team03= C Mathison |RD3-score03-1=5 |RD3-score03-2=5 |RD3-team04= 'W Levy |RD3-score04-1='7 |RD3-score04-2='7 |RD4-team01= 'Tyranitar |RD4-score01-1='6 |RD4-score01-2='6 |RD4-team02= W Levy |RD4-score02-1=2 |RD4-score02-2=2 |}} Section 3 'Fennekin |RD1-score03-1='Underwood |RD1-team04= V Wild |RD1-score04-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team05= Z Brodka |RD1-score05-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team06= 'Noivern |RD1-score06-1='Underwood |RD1-team07= 'J Huisman |RD1-score07-1='Underwood |RD1-seed08=19 |RD1-team08= C Munoz |RD1-score08-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed09=25 |RD1-team09= C Kimball |RD1-score09-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team10= 'F Mohammed |RD1-score10-1='Underwood |RD1-team11= 'Popplio |RD1-score11-1='Underwood |RD1-team12= Metang |RD1-score12-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team13= 'N Djokovic |RD1-score13-1='Underwood |RD1-team14= Mario |RD1-score14-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team15= A Sobolev |RD1-score15-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed16=10 |RD1-team16= 'G Marini |RD1-score16-1='Underwood |RD2-seed01=4 |RD2-team01= Salamence |RD2-score01-1=Chokachi |RD2-team02= 'Fennekin |RD2-score02-1='Thicke |RD2-team03= 'Noivern |RD2-score03-1='Thicke |RD2-team04= J Huisman |RD2-score04-1=Chokachi |RD2-team05= F Mohammed |RD2-score05-1=Chokachi |RD2-team06= 'Popplio |RD2-score06-1='Thicke |RD2-team07= 'N Djokovic |RD2-score07-1='Thicke |RD2-seed08=10 |RD2-team08= G Marini |RD2-score08-1=Chokachi |RD3-team01= 'Fennekin |RD3-score01-1='6 |RD3-score01-2='6 |RD3-team02= Noivern |RD3-score02-1=4 |RD3-score02-2=4 |RD3-team03= 'Popplio |RD3-team04= N Djokovic |RD3-score04-1=w/o |RD4-team01= 'Fennekin |RD4-score01-1=2 |RD4-team02= Popplio |RD4-score02-1=0r |}} Section 4 'S Dixon |RD1-score01-1='Underwood |RD1-team02= S Dufour |RD1-score02-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team03= Sylveon |RD1-score03-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team04= 'Abomasnow |RD1-score04-1='Underwood |RD1-team05= 'Eevee |RD1-score05-1='Underwood |RD1-team06= A Tancos |RD1-score06-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team07= 'Armaldo |RD1-score07-1='Underwood |RD1-seed08=31 |RD1-team08= S Bourdais |RD1-score08-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed09=18 |RD1-team09= E Bindilatti |RD1-score09-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team10= 'A Sabato Jr. |RD1-score10-1='Underwood |RD1-team11= 'Luigi |RD1-score11-1='Underwood |RD1-team12= J Bald |RD1-score12-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team13= Avalugg |RD1-score13-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team14= 'A Chigvintsev |RD1-score14-1='Underwood |RD2-seed01=15 |RD2-team01= 'S Dixon |RD2-score01-1='Thicke |RD2-team02= Abomasnow |RD2-score02-1=Chokachi |RD2-team03= Eevee |RD2-score03-1=Chokachi |RD2-team04= 'Armaldo |RD2-score04-1='Thicke |RD2-team05= 'A Sabato Jr. |RD2-score05-1='Thicke |RD2-team06= Luigi |RD2-score06-1=Chokachi |RD2-team07= 'A Chigvintsev |RD2-score07-1='Thicke |RD2-seed08=7 |RD2-team08= Galvantula |RD2-score08-1=Chokachi |RD3-seed01=15 |RD3-team01= 'S Dixon |RD3-score01-1='6 |RD3-score01-2='7 |RD3-team02= Armaldo |RD3-score02-1=2 |RD3-score02-2=5 |RD3-team03= 'A Sabato Jr. |RD3-score03-1='6 |RD3-score03-2='6 |RD3-team04= A Chigvintsev |RD3-score04-1=3 |RD3-score04-2=4 |RD4-seed01=15 |RD4-team01= 'S Dixon |RD4-score01-1='6 |RD4-score01-2='6 |RD4-team02= A Sabato Jr. |RD4-score02-1=3 |RD4-score02-2=2 }} Section 5 'J Hawksworth |RD1-score03-1='Underwood |RD1-team04= J Rasmussen Jr. |RD1-score04-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team05= N Kasai |RD1-score05-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team06= 'M Manieri |RD1-score06-1='Underwood |RD1-team07= 'M Andretti |RD1-score07-1='Underwood |RD1-seed08=23 |RD1-team08= G Rahal |RD1-score08-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed09=27 |RD1-team09= R Hunter-Reay |RD1-score09-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team10= 'J Jakes |RD1-score10-1='Underwood |RD1-team11= 'B Karl |RD1-score11-1='Underwood |RD1-team12= S Kramer |RD1-score12-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team13= R Barrichello |RD1-score13-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team14= 'Larvesta |RD1-score14-1='Underwood |RD1-team15= 'Litten |RD1-score15-1='Underwood |RD1-seed16=13 |RD1-team16= J Newgarden |RD1-score16-1=Kenworthy |RD2-seed01=5 |RD2-team01= 'Volcarona |RD2-score01-1='Thicke |RD2-team02= J Hawksworth |RD2-score02-1=Chokachi |RD2-team03= M Manieri |RD2-score03-1=Chokachi |RD2-team04= 'M Andretti |RD2-score04-1='Thicke |RD2-team05= J Jakes |RD2-score05-1=Chokachi |RD2-team06= 'B Karl |RD2-score06-1='Thicke |RD2-team07= 'Larvesta |RD2-score07-1='Thicke |RD2-team08= Litten |RD2-score08-1=Chokachi |RD3-seed01=5 |RD3-team01= 'Volcarona |RD3-score01-1='6 |RD3-score01-2='77 |RD3-team02= M Andretti |RD3-score02-1=4 |RD3-score02-2=63 |RD3-team03= B Karl |RD3-score03-1=5 |RD3-score03-2=64 |RD3-team04= 'Larvesta |RD3-score04-1='7 |RD3-score04-2='77 |RD4-seed01=5 |RD4-team01= 'Volcarona |RD4-score01-1='7 |RD4-score01-2='6 |RD4-team02= Larvesta |RD4-score02-1=5 |RD4-score02-2=1 |}} Section 6 S Pagenaud |RD1-score01-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team02= 'D Hough |RD1-score02-1='Underwood |RD1-team03= 'Skorupi |RD1-score03-1='Underwood |RD1-team04= Scolipede |RD1-score04-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team05= M Ballas |RD1-score05-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team06= 'Froakie |RD1-score06-1='Underwood |RD1-team07= 'Beldum |RD1-score07-1='Underwood |RD1-seed08=26 |RD1-team08= U Kestenholz |RD1-score08-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed09=17 |RD1-team09= T Kanaan |RD1-score09-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team10= 'Vaporeon |RD1-score10-1='Underwood |RD1-team11= 'Azumarill |RD1-score11-1='Underwood |RD1-team12= Feebas |RD1-score12-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed13=LL |RD1-team13= Yoshi |RD1-score13-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team14= 'M Chmerkovskiy |RD1-score14-1='Underwood |RD2-team01= 'D Hough |RD2-score01-1='Thicke |RD2-team02= Skorupi |RD2-score02-1=Chokachi |RD2-team03= Froakie |RD2-score03-1=Chokachi |RD2-team04= 'Beldum |RD2-score04-1='Thicke |RD2-team05= 'Vaporeon |RD2-score05-1='Thicke |RD2-team06= Azumarill |RD2-score06-1=Chokachi |RD2-team07= 'M Chmerkovskiy |RD2-score07-1='Thicke |RD2-seed08=3 |RD2-team08= Dragonite |RD2-score08-1=Chokachi |RD3-team01= D Hough |RD3-score01-1=w/o |RD3-team02= 'Beldum |RD3-team03= 'Vaporeon |RD3-team04= M Chmerkovskiy |RD3-score04-1=w/o |RD4-team01= Beldum |RD4-score01-1=0 |RD4-score01-2=4 |RD4-team02= 'Vaporeon |RD4-score02-1='6 |RD4-score02-2='6 |}} Section 7 'J Roberts |RD1-score03-1='Underwood |RD1-team04= Diddy Kong |RD1-score04-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team05= Flareon |RD1-score05-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team06= 'C Daly |RD1-score06-1='Underwood |RD1-team07= 'G Chaves |RD1-score07-1='Underwood |RD1-seed08=20 |RD1-team08= M Lopez |RD1-score08-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed09=32 |RD1-team09= Beartic |RD1-score09-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team10= 'Donkey Kong |RD1-score10-1='Underwood |RD1-team11= 'Raikou |RD1-score11-1='Underwood |RD1-team12= E Frenzel |RD1-score12-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team13= Jolteon |RD1-score13-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team14= 'Xerneas |RD1-score14-1='Underwood |RD1-team15= Landorus |RD1-score15-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed16=16 |RD1-team16= 'Aurorus |RD1-score16-1='Underwood |RD2-seed01=8 |RD2-team01= Hydreigon |RD2-score01-1=Chokachi |RD2-team02= 'J Roberts |RD2-score02-1='Thicke |RD2-team03= 'C Daly |RD2-score03-1='Thicke |RD2-team04= G Chaves |RD2-score04-1=Chokachi |RD2-team05= Donkey Kong |RD2-score05-1=Chokachi |RD2-team06= 'Raikou |RD2-score06-1='Thicke |RD2-team07= Xerneas |RD2-score07-1=Chokachi |RD2-seed08=16 |RD2-team08= 'Aurorus |RD2-score08-1='Thicke |RD3-team01= J Roberts |RD3-score01-1=2 |RD3-score01-2=2 |RD3-team02= 'C Daly |RD3-score02-1='6 |RD3-score02-2='6 |RD3-team03= Raikou |RD3-score03-1=4 |RD3-score03-2=2 |RD3-seed04=16 |RD3-team04= 'Aurorus |RD3-score04-1='6 |RD3-score04-2='6 |RD4-team01= C Daly |RD4-score01-1=3 |RD4-score01-2=1 |RD4-seed02=16 |RD4-team02= 'Aurorus |RD4-score02-1='6 |RD4-score02-2='6 |}} Section 8 'Wario |RD1-score01-1='Underwood |RD1-team02= M Chilton |RD1-score02-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team03= Haxorus |RD1-score03-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team04= 'Charizard |RD1-score04-1='Underwood |RD1-team05= 'Amaura |RD1-score05-1='Underwood |RD1-team06= M Aleshin |RD1-score06-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team07= 'L Birkhead |RD1-score07-1='Underwood |RD1-seed08=30 |RD1-team08= Metagross |RD1-score08-1=Kenworthy |RD1-seed09=21 |RD1-team09= J Hinchcliffe |RD1-score09-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team10= 'Nidoking |RD1-score10-1='Underwood |RD1-team11= 'Heatran |RD1-score11-1='Underwood |RD1-team12= K Sugimori |RD1-score12-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team13= M Kankoon |RD1-score13-1=Kenworthy |RD1-team14= 'P Pongsatorn |RD1-score14-1='Underwood |RD2-seed01=12 |RD2-team01= 'Wario |RD2-score01-1='Thicke |RD2-team02= Charizard |RD2-score02-1=Chokachi |RD2-team03= Amaura |RD2-score03-1=Chokachi |RD2-team04= 'L Birkhead |RD2-score04-1='Thicke |RD2-team05= 'Nidoking |RD2-score05-1='Thicke |RD2-team06= Heatran |RD2-score06-1=Chokachi |RD2-team07= P Pongsatorn |RD2-score07-1=Chokachi |RD2-seed08=2 |RD2-team08= 'P Saderd |RD2-score08-1='Thicke |RD3-seed01=12 |RD3-team01= Wario |RD3-score01-1='6 |RD3-score01-2=5 |RD3-score01-3=5 |RD3-team02= 'L Birkhead |RD3-score02-1=4 |RD3-score02-2='7 |RD3-score02-3='7 |RD3-team03= Nidoking |RD3-score03-1='7 |RD3-score03-2=0 |RD3-score03-3=2 |RD3-seed04=2 |RD3-team04= 'P Saderd |RD3-score04-1=5 |RD3-score04-2='6 |RD3-score04-3='6 |RD4-team01= L Birkhead |RD4-score01-1=2 |RD4-score01-2=1 |RD4-seed02=2 |RD4-team02= 'P Saderd |RD4-score02-1='6 |RD4-score02-2='6 }} Women's singles Trivia Category:Episodes